Dream Come True?
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: What if 9 girls from a local high school in reality were to be sent to the Wolrd of Bleach? What would happen to them? What would happen to the characters of Bleach? Read & find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's information about our story. This is a story collaborated by naruhinatalover4ev & quincygirl93.**

**OC Characters**

Abi-Quincy/Soul Reaper Hybrid

Kim-Wolf Demon/Soul Reaper/Death Hybrid

Bri-Vizord (Soul Reaper/Hollow Hybrid)

Caitlin-Soul Reaper

Haley-Fox Demon/Soul Reaper Hybrid

Makaila-Vampire/Arrancar Hybrid

Sarah-Penguin Demon/Soul Reaper Hybrid

Sam-Soul Reaper

**Character Names**

Abi-Ayame

Kim-Shadow

Bri-Ari

Caitlin-Kari

Haley-Kyuu

Makaila-Youko

Sarah-Mai

Ashley-Panterra

Sam-Kiki

**Character Pairings**

Abi/Uryû

Kim/Ichigo

Bri/Byakuya

Caitlin/Kenpatchi

Haley/Hitsugaya

Makaila/Grimmjow

Sarah/Ikkaku

Ashley/Chad

Sam/Renji


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 1 School

K: Hey QuincyG! How's it goin?

A: Goin good Naruhina. How bout you?

K: Just getting our story up.

A: Awesome!

**This is a story made by naruhinatalover4ev & quincygirl93! Thanks for reading! On with our story! We don't own Bleach! But we do own ourselves!**

"Hey Abi! Come over here!" Kim yells across the room from her spot on the floor. Kim was waving a manga. Abi runs over & sits in front of Kim in the circle of their friends. Others on the floor were; Makaila, Bri, Haley, Caitlin, Ashley, Sam & Sarah.

"What's up?" Abi asks as she gets comfy in the circle of friends.

"I've got the newest _Bleach_ manga volume! Wanna read it?" Bri asks as she snatches said manga volume out of Kim's hands.

"Hey Bitch! You could of asked!" Kim shouts as she slaps Bri upside the head. Used to Kim's anger, Bri merely chuckles as she rubs the spot where Kim slapped her. Ashley whacks Kim on the shoulder as a punishment. On a automatic reflex, Kim whacks Ashley back, hard.

"H-Hey. Don't fight you guys. Someone'll get hurt." Sarah reprimands them.

"Aww…let them go at it. It's funny to watch. Sarah gives her a glare but Makaila brushes it off as nothing as she leans back against the wall to watch as Kim & Ashley squabble. Sam does the same. Haley frets silently as her gaze flicks back & forth. Bri just reads her manga & Abi stares off out a nearby window.

"TACOS!" Caitlin suddenly screams. The whole group goes silent as they all look at Caitlin blankly.

"You need to get your head checked out Cait." Makaila says calmly with a straight face. The rest of the group burst out laughing.

"Yea, I guess I do." Caitlin concedes blandly.

"I'll go with you." Haley consoles as she pats Caitlin on the shoulder. Caitlin smiles at this. Slowly, everyone calmed down & wiped away the tears from laughing to hard away. Bri holds her manga volume up towards Abi.

"Anyways Abi, do you wanna read my newest _Bleach_ volume?" Bri asks Abi.

"Sure! Thanks Bri!" Abi exclaims, taking the manga from Bri. Immediately, she began to read it. Everyone else started to calmly talk about different things.

"I've got an interesting thought!" Kim says suddenly.

"That's a first!" Haley remarks. Kim throws her U. S. History textbook at Haley's head, but missed.

"Damn it! I missed! Anyways, I was thinking…" Kim starts to say but is interrupted by Sam.

"Another first." Sam says giggling then ducking as Abi's Biology textbook is thrown at her by Kim.

"ANYWAYS! Wouldn't it be SO cool if we could live in the _Bleach World_?" Kim asks frustrated at being made fun of & interrupted. The groups' eyes all took on a glazed & misty look.

"I could be with my Ishi-kun!" Abi says with anime hearts in her eyes. Kim & Makaila snort.

"Yea, you'd be with four-eyes." Kim remarks as she rolls her eyes. Abi snaps to glare at Kim as a dark & ominous cloud rose up behind her & her face shadows over. Alarmed at may ensue, Haley leans forward to put a separate hand on each of their shoulders. Haley's sternly gazes over the two of them.

"Hey now. None of that you two!" Haley warns.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT FAWNING OVER A MAN NAMED AFTER A FRUIT!" Abi yells at Kim, ignoring Haley. Sarah turns to Sam at this remark.

"How is Kim's man named after a fruit?" asks a confused Sam.

"Ichigo means strawberry in English." Sam says glancing up from a manga she was reading to answer Sarah.

"Oh." Sarah replies. Suddenly Caitlin shoves in to look at Sam.

"What'cha reading?" Caitlin whines.

"It's called _Me & My Brothers_. Kim lent it to me for the day. It's funny as hell!" Sam answers & shows Caitlin the cover of the manga. The rest of the group was watching the fight between Kim & Abi. Caitlin, Sam, & Sarah turned back to watch as well. It was getting good.

"Back off my man!" Kim yells, shoving Abi.

"Back off mine!" Abi shouts back & shoving Kim back.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT IT!?!" Makaila screams. Everyone in the whole area shuts up & looks at a red faced Makaila.

"That's better. Besides, my Grimmjow is better than both your pussies. So there!" Makaila says snidely. A deadly aura encases both Kim & Abi.

"HE IS NOT!!!!!!!" Kim & Abi both yell anime style & knock down some dust from the ceiling. Both round on Makaila with cruel smirks.

"Yea, well, I do believe that my man beat yours into the ground!" Kim says smugly. Abi nods while Makaila goes red enough to make Hinata from Naruto look pale.

"Yea? Well Ichigo cheated! He used his Bankai & Vizord powers to beat him!" Makaila yells embarrassed.

"AH! But didn't Grimmjow release his zanpakto? That's practically a Bankai in itself & he turned into, well . . . pretty much a cat." Abi points out bluntly. Makaila glares at the two, whom merely brush it off.

"But on with the idea of yours Kim. I think it's brilliant!" Caitlin exclaims gripping Kim's arm.

"Really?" Kim asks. Caitlin nods.

"How would we go about it? & what would our names be?" Bri asks confused but hopeful. Everyone adopts a thinking pose.

"How about we just wish on it?" Haley suggests. Everyone nods at the good & simple idea.

"& we could use or nicknames." Sam adds. Another group nod.

"We wish to go to the_ Bleach World_. We wish to go to the_ Bleach World._ We wish to go to the_ Bleach World!_" the group chanted with their eyes closed. After a few moments of silence they opened their eyes & saw that they hadn't left. Disappointed & put out they groaned.

"Guess it didn't work." Sarah states. Everyone deflates & sighs. Suddenly the bell rings for 1st period.

"Time for 1st period guys, lets go." Haley sighs getting up. Everyone stands & starts to grab their stuff.

"At least we have the same classes this semester. What's first?" Abi asks shouldering her backpack.

"English 4!" Kim says happily.

"English here we come!" Sarah says walking out the door. Everyone else followed.

"Where's our class again? They moved the rooms & teachers around!" Caitlin yells to be heard over the wind that had suddenly picked up.

"In Hut 5! The old Spanish 2 Hut!" Sarah yells back.

"Look up there!" Makaila shouts pointing at the black sky. The other girls stop & look up & see a twister forming.

"RUN FOR IT!" Bri screams. They all break into a sprint for the Hut across the parking lot. Bri was in the lead with the other girls right on her heels. Bri ran up the steps to the Hut quickly & reached for the doorknob. Her fingers just barely brushed it before she was dragged up into the air into the twister with her friends. They all screamed as they went up the funnel. Somehow Kim, Caitlin, Abi, & Ashley were able to grab hands & hold on to each other. The same happened with Bri, Sam, Sarah, & Haley. Makaila was alone but trying to grab hold of Bri's foot. Suddenly though, they all shot in different directions.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls all scream. Well Kim & Makaila were laughing but you couldn't hear them over the screaming.

"Where are we going?" Haley screams.

"I don't know!" Sarah screams back. Suddenly each group could see 3 different lights. A blue, yellow & while light. Kim's group went threw the yellow light. Bri's group is tossed in the white light. & Makaila is thrown into the blue light.

"Meet up when you can!!!!!!" Kim shouts. Screaming was here answer.

K: That was fun wasn't it QuincyG?

A: Yup! I loved how we were sucked up by a twister!

K: How could you love it? You were screaming the whole time! Me & Makaila were the ones who enjoyed it!

A: Details. Details. Who needs 'em?

K: Whatever.

A: Please R&R!

K: Thanks!

**So how'd ya like it? I know that there's nobody from bleach there yet. But we see them in the next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading! Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Hueco Mundo!

**K: Hey QuincyG. We get to put up a new Chapter!**

**A: Finally!**

**K: Hey! Not my fault! School gets in the way you know!**

**A: Yea, yea, whateva. You only put this chapter up cause M said she'd tell Grimmjow you were taking forever with the two of them.**

**K: Did not! Leave me alone quincyg!**

**This is story collaborated by narutohinatalover4ev & quincygirl93! We don't own Bleach. Just ourselves! Please give only constructive criticisms if you're gonna criticize. Thanks!**

Chapter 3 Welcome to Hueco Mundo!

~Hueco Mundo~

The Espadas were walking around in the Palace. Grimmjow was in another of one of his bad moods. Little did he know, his mood was about to get a lot worse.

Outside the Palace, high up in the sky, what looked like a star twinkled. The star was falling towards the Palace quickly. The star was really Makaila.

She was laughing as she fell from the sky. She was pale white like a vampire. Had icy-blue hair shaped into a mohawk, pearly white fangs & claws, & her eyes were pitch black.

She quickly crashed through the palaces' ceiling. She landed on Grimmjows' back. Making a very large & deep crater on the floor. Makaila didn't seem to notice.

She merely dusted off her black cargo pants. She wore black cargo pants, a blood red t-shirt, black combat boots, & had a stylish red & black sword strapped to her back.

As she dusted herself off, Grimmjow below her was gathering tick marks like Hollows to souls. Calmly, Makaila walked off Grimmjows' back. Lurching to his feet, Grimmjow turned on Makaila.

"What the fucking hell, do you think you were doing!?!" Grimmjow yells grabbing Makaila by her shoulder.

Lightning fast, Makaila spun around & kicked Grimmjow out of the Palace through the ceiling, & far away. The arrancars near Makaila blinked & then backed away from her like she was a bitch sent from hell.

Makaila just starts walking away like nothing happened.

Suddenly, Grimmjow runs up to her covered from head to toe in sand. He was breathing in gasps. He opens his mouth & spits out a hunk of sand.

Makaila doesn't bat an eyelash. She merely keeps walking, like she hadn't a care in the world.

As soon as Grimmjow completed his task of ridding himself of the sand in his mouth & shaking most of it off, Grimmjow jumped Makaila.

He had no idea what would ensue because of his actions.

**K: What'cha think?**

**A: I liked it.**

**K: Course you did. You helped come up with it! I was asking our readers baka!**

**A: How rude! I was merely stating my opinion!**

**K: Well I want our readers' opinions. Not yours.**

**K&A: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome To Karakura Town!

**K: Quincyg what are you doing?**

**A: . . . . . holding Uryû. **

**K: More like killing him. Have you even let the poor guy up for air?**

**A: . . . . . maybe.**

**K: OH GUINCYG! YOU"LL KILL HIM! LET HIM GO DAMN IT!**

**A: . . . . . oh all right. **

**Uryû: *GASP* (Cough, cough, cough) *GASP* Th-thanks K.**

**K: No problem. After all if you die now, who will my Ichi-kun hit & make fun of?**

**Uryû: Thanks a lot K.**

**A: Onward to the story!**

**K: Okay, okay. Please R&R after reading. Thanks!**

**This is a story made by naruhinatalover4ev & quincygirl93! Thanks for reading! On with our story! We don't own Bleach! But we do own ourselves!**

Chapter 4 Welcome To Karakura Town!

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia & Uryû were walking down the street to Urahara's Shop. Suddenly Rukia's head snapped up.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cries. The group looks at her horror struck face that was directed up at the sky.

"Look up!" Uryû yells as what looks like a meteor fell from the sky headed straight for them.

"Look out!" Ichigo shouts jumping back, the others were following quickly. A moment later, it crashed down into the road making a large crater & a cloud of dust & smoke go up. It blinded both parties. However, the last thing the Bleach characters expected to hear was voices.

"Everyone okay?" Kim coughed.

"Yea." the others chorused.

"Huh?" Rukia asked. Quickly the dust & smoke disappeared to show 4. . . girls?

The tallest was a girl with black hair down to her waist, black wolf ears on top of her head, black claws, 2 large black wings & what looked like 10 black tails.

She also carried 2 blue-colored long swords crisscrossed on her back, with a care to her wings.

She wore black combat boots& red pants. Both had chains on them. Her tank-top was black with a red skull & a blue rose on it. The chains on her pants were loosely wrapped around her right wrist with plenty of slack.

When her eyes opened, they saw that her eyes were blue-black wolf eyes. She looked the most dangerous of the 4.

So they focused on her mainly & ignored he other 3. So they didn't see them disappear.

'The Dangerous One' as Orihime dubbed Kim, stood up. Smiling slightly at the Bleach characters, she waves slightly.

"Ohayo mina! I'm Shadow. These are my friends." Kim says gesturing behind herself. The Bleach characters sweat drop.

"No one's there." Rukia points out. Kim looks behind herself & saw blinking outlines of where her friends used to be.

"Huh. They were there a moment ago." Kim says thoughtfully, turning back to look at the sweat dropping Bleach characters.

"ALGH!" Uryû grunts.

The other Bleach characters plus Kim look at Uryû. They see a girl in a white tank-top with the Quincy symbol on it, black cargo pants & black tennis shoes straddling Uryû.

She had short brown hair, hazel eyes & wore a short sword at her waist. She also had small daggers on a chain around her wrists for easy throwing access.

Currently we find her on top of Uryû, who was on his back on the ground. Kim smirked while the others blinked blankly.

"What the HELL!?!" Ichigo yells. Kim laughs at his antics.

"There's one!" Kim says chuckling darkly.

"OMFG! IT'S URYÛ ISHIDA! ÷Ħ≠× ™∞*\λ, γδψχσ ЃЂЙ ЖДωξ ЮЭЫЬ ЪЩжйф Җҗڜڿگ۞ ۩‰!" Abi screams loudly while glompping Uryû.

"Wh-what was that?" Orihime asks confused.

Kim sighs as Abi squeals & glomps Uryû. (again) The Bleach characters sweat drop again.

"Please get off me." Uryû asks calmly. Abi merely squeals again & talks more in her fan girl language.

"She's a major fan of your friend there. What you heard her scream was a form of fan girl language. I'm not exactly fluent in it but I can translate what she said to an extent if you like. That's Ayame by the way. So you want me to translate or not?" Shadow asks bluntly.

Ichigo nods and Kim sighs in return.

"She said, 'Oh my fucking god. It's Uryû Ishida. My true love, I have come to keep you company forever.' At least that's what I can get out of it. I told you I'm not fluent in it. Far as I'm concerned, she can have 4-eyes." Kim says shrugging.

Her gaze then slid to land on Caitlin who was chatting animatedly with Chad. Ashley was glaring holes into the back of Caitlin's head.

"& there's the other two." Kim says nodding at the other two. Caitlin had on the standard soul reaper attire. She had her brown hair in a bun on the back of her head. She wore a purple sword at her waist & she was the shortest of the four girls.

Ashley had had navy blue cat eats on her head & a long navy blue panther tail. Her claws were dark purple & had blue-purple eyes. She wore navy blur cargo pants, a purple t-shirt, & black combat boots on her feet. She had a purple broad sword on her back.

"The one that's a cat, that's Panterra. The soul reaper is Kari." Kim describes blandly. The Bleach characters sweat drop once again.

"Kari. Why are you rambling? & about what exactly?" Kim asks.

"Candy." Caitlin replies shortly before resuming her one-sided conversation. Ashley took that moment to attack Caitlin.

They went rolling on the ground. Both had their swords out & were clashing.

"Stop!" Rukia & Orihime both yell. Both girls ignore them.

"Ah . . . let them go at it. They need to get it out of their systems. It's just over territory." Kim says bored.

Ichigo growls at Kim who growls back even deeper. She grins wolfishly when Ichigo flinches. But sighing in defeat, Kim flaps her wings to fly over to the two fighting girls.

Drawing both her swords, she blocks their next strikes. Both are startled & the Bleach characters are in awe. Kim glares at both Caitlin & Ashley with a dark look.

"Get over yourselves. Panterra, retract your claws now or so help me I'll break them myself & you'll have no claws at all. Gelling over Chad & Kari talking is so lame. She's just being her random self. So back off. She's going to shut up now alright? So put those up right now or so help me I'll break your swords like twigs. Am I understood?" Kim orders darkly with a growl.

Both nod quickly like their heads were attached to strings. Both also put up their swords like Kim ordered. Ashley retracts her claws so they look like human nails.

"Ayame!" Kim orders darkly, sending chills up everyone's spines.

Abi quickly stops snuggling up with Uryû & comes up on Kim's right side. Ashley steps up next to Kim's left side while Caitlin goes behind Kim. Uryû slowly gets up & stands next to Ichigo's left.

"Now I believe that introductions are in order. Don't you 3 agree?" Kim asks fake sweetly. All 3 nod quickly again.

"As I said before, I am Shadow & I'm 17 years old. Girls?" Kim introduces herself. Abi steps forward & Uryû actually blushes at her slim figure.

"I'm Ayame. 16 years old." Abi says & bows. Ashley moves forwards as Abi steps back.

"I'm Panterra. 16 ½ years old." Ashley says bowing. Caitlin walks around to the left & bows.

"& I'm Kari. 15 years old." Caitlin says as Ashley steps back to her place.

"& we're from-." Kim starts to say.

"America!" Abi interrupts. Kim looks at her sideways. Caitlin walks back to her spot.

"Yes, America. & you are?" Kim asks with a smirk that was mirrored by her friends as they all knew who they were. Rukia starts to step forward but Ichigo puts his arm out to stop her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaims in surprise.

"I'm Ichigo & these are my friends. Orihime, Chad, Rukia, & Uryû." Ichigo introduces with a short bow. Kim & the girls nod in reply.

"So you're what exactly? I mean two of you don't even look human. One looks like a female quincy & the last one looks like a soul reaper. I mean, come on?" Rukia asks bluntly. Ichigo gets mad.

"Rukia you baka! Don't be so blunt!" Ichigo says punching her head down.

"OW! HEY! "Rukia yelps out in pain. Both glare at each other.

"Hey now. Please don't fight you two." Orihime asks frantically.

"Not again." Uryû sighs. Abi stifles a giggle by putting her fist into her mouth.

"It's okay." Kim says to divert their attention back to her. It works. They stare at her bemused.

"They can't be as bad as Ayame & Kari when they get into it." Kim explains. Abi sticks her tongue out at Kim. Kim flicks at Abi & her mouth shuts with a snap. Caitlin merely looks away embarrassed.

"It was just one time!" Caitlin cried.

"Yea. & it was over a candy bar." Kim says blandly. Kim snaps her fingers & Abi is able to open her mouth.

"SHE WOULDN'T GIVE IT BACK!" Abi blurts out.

"And you tackled her for a stupid candy bar?" Ashley asks.

" . . . Do you really want an answer to that?" Abi asks slyly.

"You're both idiots." Kim says with conviction.

"I know you are but what am I?" Abi teases.

"Don't you dare start Ayame. Here Uryû, catch!" Kim says as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was silver & she threw it at Uryû. On reflex, Uryû caught it. Opening his hand, he saw it was a Hershey Kiss.

"A . . . chocolate kiss? Sorry, but I don't like sweet things." Uryû says preparing to throw it back to Kim.

"But-but-but, its homemade chocolate!" Abi cried out. Uryû realized he was in a very bad situation.

"& does that mean you don't like me since I'm sweet?" Abi asks unable to hold back her tears. Quickly, Abi started to sob. Earning Uryû dark looks from everyone around him for making Abi cry.

"No, wait, I mean, well, I just, um . . . you didn't lase it with anything did you?" Uryû asks warily.

"Of course not!" Abi exclaims in horror at the very idea.

"Just eat it Uryû." Ichigo orders.

"Wait a minute! Answer my question! What are you guys?" Rukia demands.

"Well. . . I'm kinda a wolf demon/ soul reaper/ shimmigami hybrid. ( Guess where I got the shimmigami part from & I'll give you a cookie!)" Kim says embarrassed slightly. The Bleach characters blink rapidly.

"Wolf?" Chad asks.

"Demon?" Rukia questions.

"Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asks confused.

"Shimmigami Hybrid?" Orihime asks.

"Yes. A wolf demon/ soul reaper/ shimmigami hybrid. What of it? Want to make something out of what I am? Make a move." Shadow says threateningly.

Orihime, Chad, & Rukia backed up a few steps. Ichigo & Uryû stood their ground against an angry Kim. Her wings were spread wide & her tails lashed out at everything, making her friends have to move away to avoid being hit. Her swords were half way drawn against them.

"No we don't. Not at all." Orihime says to try & turn down the heavy pressure in the air. At Orihime's words Kim relaxes. She puts her swords back up & looks as harmless as she can. (Quite a feat.)

"Sorry. I'm very weird. My emotions from being part demon make me more extreme in some cases." Kim explains.

"No problem Shadow-chan." Ichigo slips out. When he realizes what he said, he blushed all the way up to his roots. He puts a hand to his red face & looks away. Kim giggles.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed Ichi-kun." Kim says cutely. Ichigo's blush gets darker. Kim giggles again.

Uryû eats the Hershey's kiss & as soon as he does, anime hearts appear in his eyes.

"That was the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted before!" Uryû says huskily. Abi beams proudly.

"So yea. Shadow's a wolf demon/ soul reaper/ shimmigami hybrid. I'm Panterra & I'm a were-panther/ soul reaper hybrid. Nice to meet ya!" Ashley drawls out excitedly. Chad blushes as her tail wags & her ears twitch at every sound.

'So cute!' Chad thinks to himself. Chad loves cute things. He walks up to Ashley & pats her head.

"You're cute." He says softly making Ashley blush. Caitlin, Kim, & Abi giggle together softly.

"Well, I'm just a normal soul reaper. So just ignore me." Caitlin suggests. True to her words, the Bleach characters nod to her once then ignore her. Caitlin cries anime tears or sorrow. Ashley pats her on the back.

"& I'm Ayame & I'm a Quincy/ soul reaper hybrid." Abi declares proudly.

"That's not possible!" Uryû exclaims in shock.

"Implausible. Not Impossible. Believe it Uryû-kun!" Abi says sternly. A sword made of reshi materializes in her hand & she points it at Uryû.

Uryû is dumbfounded. Abi merely shrugs & lets the reshi sword dissipate.

"My reshi swords & daggers take the place of your bow. That's all." Abi explains further. Everyone is silent.

"Gay baby!" Caitlin shouts suddenly. The startled Bleach characters look at Caitlin like she had a 2nd head.

"American quote for an awkward moment." Kim explains calmly.

**K: How's that?**

**A: I loved my moments with Uryû-kun!**

**K: Of course you did.**

**Ichigo: I can't believe I blushed!**

**Uryû: That Hershey's kiss was awesome! I want another.**

**A: You'll have to wait until tonight Uryû. **

**Uryû: Fine as long as get some.**

**A: Oh you will. I promise you that. That & more.**

**K: Enough you two! Ichigo take it home will you?**

**Ichigo: Kay. Please R&R we love to hear from our readers. Thanks**.

**So how's you like it? I finally got the part where some of the Bleach Characters came in! Next time we're going to see the Soul Society! Tune in next time kay? Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
